


Short character stories n stuff

by Oberons_Oddities



Category: Orignial
Genre: Birds, Bullying?, Dead Inside, Poetry, Suicide, Symbolism, death i guess, gays lmao, i dunno man, shittyness, small stories I wrote at school, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberons_Oddities/pseuds/Oberons_Oddities
Summary: eh just some random shit I made at school theres got be a lot more





	1. Chapter 1

As Sally walked down the street she noticed the brightly coloured leafs covering the path in front of her like birthday confetti the evening light beating down lighting up dew drop from the light downpour that occurred earlier then her focus ran to her cloak as it pushed the leaves away leaving a shadow and crow feather she turned to her wrist to see a crow it was a regular occurrence so she was less than shocked its beautiful black crest matching her hair


	2. Hnnng Evan dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this boi dead  
> YEET

the wind howled through the branches of the forest the loud crashing of waves against the chasm walls he stood above it all at the edge of the cliff gazing at that which lay before him he could almost hear his body whistling past the air slowly falling into the deep cavern never to be seen again.


	3. Soon to be gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a real story dunno im lazy tho so probs not

Oliver stood up looking out the window seeing the few student left leavening it was the end of the day he waited there for far too long he grabbed his bag and walked out the door slowly walking down the hallway he slumped on the corner breathing a bit heavily he pulled out his inhaler franticly taking a long inhale and standing up as soon as he turn around the corner he noticed the sound of footsteps and a tall figure inform of him before he could get out of the way CRASH they crashed into each other like an accident on the freeway "Owww" the figure said Oliver opened his eyes and looked at the figure it was a tall lanky boy about his age all their books laid on the floor between them "s-sorry about t-that" Oliver stuttered "ow" the boy rubbed his head "its no problem i should of looked were i was going" the boy opened his eyes looking at Oliver offering a weak smile and stumbling to his feet "I’m Luke" he grinned a bit wider offering his hand out to Oliver. Oliver accepted grabbing his hand and standing on his feet "I-I’m Oliver" he replied giving a meek smile.


	4. Hes living a dead life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> named him after my therapist lmao

Asha stared at the computer with lifeless eyes typing to the people on the chat. not that anyone was there  
Ash: Night guys  
he logged off staring into the distance he combed through his hair with his fingers sighing "well what now?" he asked himself wondering what he was supposed to do "well might as well play some games" he logged onto a new game playing C.A.H with strangers no talk going between anyone just the occasional Bing of a winning card the game ended with Asha being second and an anonymous stranger being first he closed his laptop leaning back looking at the ceiling "what am I even doing here" he thought unamused


	5. spookky blob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be a short story mainly focusing on a character who was birthed into a world were nothing like them existed  
> this is super old tho so its the worst ever

Once in a land far from our own but also in a time. In a time unknown a ray of light and darkness clashed together. With the magic that these two miniscule rays a creature was born well not really born it would be more logical to say that it was created this created had no names it was not a monster of darkness nor an angel of light this create was just .. well a creature no name no species no mother nor father this creature awoke to see a strange world glittering golden sky dew drops spread like confetti against the grass trees with winding trunks


	6. poetry is a broken language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this girl cant write for shit just like me

do you ever feel like the entire world is   
crumbling right in front of you and   
you cant do anything but stare? I mean  
why cant we just be productive and live?  
Life was meant to be useful and fun  
But so far…  
Its all trash  
‘Real eloquent’ Jessie thought to herself as she finished up her note. She lifted her note pad and threw it into her backpack hoping nothing would break. “Jessica!” her mum screeches ‘ugh.. the crone calls down the maiden’


	7. forest hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old fancy bitch I had to write for a school assesment  
> now yall can deal with her lmao

oh this deep dark wood envelops me like a thick blanket the fogs rolls by like horses without reins the night sky pulls overhead oh i wish i hadnt left home why must i be so foolish to have left my mother, my father, my sister, my brother "OH" they cried reaching out for me "Come back dear!" my mother cried clutching to my arm but the darkness pulled me forth away from my comfort as i rub at my arms the thin lace not providing warmth my skirt pulling to the ground collecting dirt and grass thorns grabbing to the sides ripping into the dress turning it to shreads Oh! why did i choose my mother side "Wear a dress!" she said claiming id look beatiful but now all i look is broken which i supose works hand in hand with my emotions fro i fell more broken than a fallen vase but darkness clutches at me still and the cold steals my breath breathing became hard and i felt quite faint 'odd' i think to myself thinking of the discarded corset far back too far for me to retreive the dark clings to me as does the cold i feel oddly warm but the cold frosts at my finger tips i feel warmth as the cold ebbs away my last breath oh why did i need to leave my house...


End file.
